percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Storm Rider/Ideas
This is where I will be writing my ideas for upcoming things. P.S.-Maybe you should see the Avengers of the Earth! Demigods These are my demigods. Will be used in the near future. Children of Zeus Emily Gracchus Children of Athena Melvin Arthur Children of Boreas Alvin Cyros Other Oliver and Harry Grace - Son of Thalia May Grace and Aeolus - After Thalia ran away, Thalia May Grace had no more family. She wanted Zeus to come back. Then, Aeolus caught sight with of this woman. Disguised as Zeus, he went to her. He sired Oliver Grace with her two years after Jason, and then, returned, and sired Harry Parker Grace, and she assumed both of them to be sons of Zeus. When their mom died, Aeolus came back and took Oliver to Camp Jupiter and inserted him in the Third Cohort. Harry went to Camp Half Blood because they would be kinder to a five year old. Lucas, Carl, Henry, and Jake Grace - The son of Aquilon and May Grace, the sister of Thalia May Grace. She was less insane than her sister, and was clear sighted. But Aquilon seemed to like her. He came to her three times more, and got engaged to her, and actually married her. He then had Carl Grace as Boreas and twins Henry and Jake Grace as Aquilon. All four were sent to Camp Half-Blood. Thalia May Grace - the believed name for Thalia and Jason's mother. Disputed. Locations These are locations I created. Not to be used! The Portal The Portal is a portal hidden in the woods of Camp Half-Blood. There are four doors. One goes to Olympus, another to Camp Jupiter, the third to Olympus in Greece, the fourth to Mount Tam, and the fifth to anywhere. Only Chiron knows of its existence. Cabins 13. Hades 14. Hecate 15. Hypnos 16. Iris 17. Morpheus 18. Hebe 19. Janus 20. Nemesis 21. Kratos 22. Nike 23. Zelus 24. Bia 25. Triton 26. Amphitrite 27. Thanatos 28. Persephone 29. Aeolus 30. Eris 31. Boreas 32. Tyche 33. Zephyrus 34. Harmonia 35. Notus 36. Enyo 37. Eurus 38. Eileithiya 39. Delphin 40. Melinoe 41. Palaemon 42. Aura 43. Wind - Four sectioned - Caicus, Lips, Euronotus, and Skeiron 44. Roman Cabin - Should Roman demigods choose to come to this Camp, they are inserted here. Other Wing of Cabins This wing is located on the new land. (See below.) #Chronos #Ananke #Hydros #Thesis #Phusis #Phanes #Erebus #Nyx #Aether #Hemera #Pontus #Ourea #Nesoi #Thalassa Titans #Kronos #Rhea #Hyperion #Theia #Krios #Phoebe #Oceanus #Tethys #Iapetus #Mnemnosyne #Koios #Themis #Helios #Selene #Astraeus #Eos #Pallas #Leto #Perses #Astreia #Prometheus #Oceanids #Epimetheus #Potamoi #Atlas #Lelantos #Menoetius #Gaia #Ouranos Other Random Cabins *The Demigod Cabin - Any person who is a child or grandchild of a demigod that cannot choose which godly ancestor's cabin they should go to come here. *Hestia Cabin - Looks like a house. Inside, there is only a hearth to sacrifice to Hestia and there is always a full table of food. Other and Miscellania Notes *The camp "floats" because the camp was raised from the ground because of the threat of Gaia infiltrating camp. *Camp got extra land on the beach side. More coming soon! What do you think of it so far? Category:Blog posts Category:X Yman Category:The Storm Rider